


Tea and Books

by GwenCooperWilliams (AnnaOnTheMoon)



Series: Challenges [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Challenges, Day Off, Gen, Writer In A Drawer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/GwenCooperWilliams
Summary: Toshiko finds herself with an unexpected day off.Written for round 2.99 of LJ's writerinadrawer in 2008.





	Tea and Books

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on FFN on 5/27/08

Toshiko rolled over in bed and stretched, feeling the warm sun hit her face.  _Warm sun?_  Tosh jolted up in bed and saw the large digital numbers on her clock proclaim nine-oh-seven.  _Shite,_  Tosh thought as she threw back the covers. She had promised Jack she would be in early to finish off some paper work from yesterday. Everyone had begged off last night, around one in the morning, after spending the entire evening chasing after a particularly nasty alien emitting a strange gas. Tosh had finally managed to isolate the gas long enough to identify it as harmless, but they still had had to deal with the alien and retconned about a half a dozen people.

Tosh ran into her ensuite. After a hasty shower, where she was sure she had accidentally washed her hair with body wash, she smeared some toothpaste onto her toothbrush. Brushing her teeth with one hand, she tried to make sense of her hair with the other. Darting out of her bathroom, she hastily pulled on the first matching outfit she saw in her closet. Just as she was about to leave, she saw her mobile blinking with a missed call. She was sure it would be Jack, or maybe Ianto, calling to find out why she wasn't there yet. She decided to check it anyway, and dialed into her voice mail. It was Gwen.

"Hey Tosh, it's me. Jack's given us the day off after everything that happened yesterday. He said we should kick back and relax. See you tomorrow!"

Tosh hung up her phone and stared at herself in the mirror. What in the world was she going to do with a day off? Tosh grinned at her reflection and headed into the kitchen to set the kettle on for tea. She carefully pulled down her cherry blossom printed pot and cup, fixed her tea, and carried both into her bedroom. She changed into her old flannel pajamas before reaching under her bed to grab her stack of Sherrilyn Kenyon books. She selected  _Dragonswan_ , one of her favourites, and crawled back under the covers. Yes, today was going to be a good day.


End file.
